Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever is the second video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on August 17, 1989. Plot Lily is reading a counting book. Her father decides to make today a counting day and tells her to start by counting one of something, and then count two things, and when she goes up to ten, she should come home in time for lunch. Lily starts by counting one of herself, and then two arms, legs, and ears. Then she goes outside to find three of something. She counts three friends riding tricycles. Then she counts four cows, each going moo. She counts five funny frogs and five big splashes. Lily goes to Farmer Fox's farm to find something to count. She counts six scarecrows, and then the wind blows away the hats. She counts the hats, including the other one, which she wonders where it came from. It happened to belong to Mr. Frumble, who was chasing it. Lily counts seven airplanes in the sky. One of them crashes into Farmer Fred's tractor, and eight watermelons roll off. At Farmer Fox's Farm Stand, Bananas Gorilla orders nine banana cream pies. Then Farmer Fox shows Lily the surprise: ten baby chicks are hatched, thinking Lily is their mom. Back home, Lily sings to her family about her day counting up to ten. Next she has to count all the way up to twenty. She comes over to Huckle's house and tells him it's her counting day. She asks him if he and Lowly wants to come with her. Huckle agrees and off they go. They count eleven members of a pig family, who are going to Busy Burger for lunch. There, Lily and Huckle count twelve pancakes and one hungry hippo. Lowly sneaks in and eats a stack of pancakes, when is called to come back by Huckle. Huckle and Lily count thirteen scouts crossing the street. At the zoo, Lowly buys fourteen balloons, and gets lifted off by them. Luckily, a giraffe saves him. At Huckle's Dad's grocery, Huckle and Lily count fifteen delicious apples. But where's Lowly? Lowly pops out of one of the apples, causing a mess in the store. In the playground, Huckle and Lily count sixteen children sliding down a slide. In the library, they count seventeen books, which Mr. Lion is carrying. He tries to juggle them, but fails. Then they see Lowly at a florist buying eighteen roses. Lowly brings them to Hilda Hippo on her birthday. She sneezes them away, making them eighteen stems. Then the trio watch a parade and count nineteen big bass drums. Lowly appears in a tuba and is blown out when it sounds. It's getting late and Huckle and Lowly have to get home, but Lily tells them they haven't counted to twenty yet. Huckle apologizes but doesn't have any time and says goodbye. A sad Lily comes home as well in time for dinner. Then something catches Lily's eye on the dinner plate. She counts twenty carrots and her family applauds for her. At bedtime, her mom sings a lullaby that tomorrow Lily can count again. Segments #Introduction #One bunny #Two hands, feet and ears #Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) #Three friends on tricycles with horns #Four cows and moos #Five funny frogs and big splashes #Six crows and scarecrows #Seven airplanes #Eight watermelons #Nine banana cream pies #Ten baby chicks #Lily's Counting Day Song #Eleven pigs #Twelve pancakes and one hungry hippo #Thirteen scouts #Fourteen balloons #Fifteen delicious apples #Sixteen children #Seventeen books #Eighteen roses and stems #Nineteen big bass drums #Twenty carrots #Tomorrow You Can Count Again Characters Featured *Lily Bunny *Willy Bunny *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Farmer Fox *Bananas Gorilla *Sergeant Murphy *Hilda Hippo *Mr. Frumble *The Narrator (introduction only) *Other Busytown people *Bugs Songs * Won't You Come and Count With Me? (Tra La La, 1, 2, 3) * Lily's Counting Day Song * Tomorrow You Can Count Again Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever Trailer.jpeg Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever.jpeg Richardscarry best counting video.jpg Lily 2.jpg Trivia * This video was released in August 17, 1989. This was the same year that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Little Mermaid, three months later. It's also the same year that Walt Disney Home Video released Disney Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music ''on VHS, that ''Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever ''was also released on video way before this episode came, that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, and Together Again Video Productions released ''Kidsongs: A Day at Camp ''on VHS, that Pete Docter directed his film, ''Palm Springs, that SIGGRAPH released, the fourth Pixar short film, Knick Knack, that Price Stern Sloan, Inc. released, Wee Sing: Fun 'n Folk on audio cassette, that ABC aired the third season of the TV series, Full House, that PBS aired the seventh season of Reading Rainbow, that WSYT aired the third season of the TV series, DuckTales, that ABC aired the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, that Toei Company released the film, Kiki's Delivery Service, that Aardman Animation released the first Wallace and Gromit cartoon, A Grand Day Out, that Fox aired the fourth season of The Tracey Ullman Show and the first season'' of ''The Simpsons, that Warner Bros. released, the Tim Burton film, Batman, that CBS aired the sixth season of Muppet Babies, that NBC aired the ninth season of The Smurfs, that Universal Pictures released, the Robert Zemeckis film, Back o the Future Part II, that Broderbund released the video game, Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? ''on Apple II, that BBC aired the second TV serial, ''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian/The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, and that Wee Sing Productions released Wee Sing in Sillyville on VHS. * This is the same numbers and counting from LeapFrog: Math Circus, Numbers Everywhere, and many more. * This title of the video was named after the book, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Book Ever. * This is the only episode where the plot focus was on Lily Bunny. * It was Hilda's Birthday on the same day as Lily Bunny's Counting Day. * This is the first time that Busytown takes place in nighttime at the end of the video. The second time would later then be in the beginning and the end of Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * On the number 6 segment, those birds are called crows and scarecrows. But on Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, those birds are called blackbirds. * This is the only time where we see Lily Bunny in her pajamas. * Lily's father is wearing the same suit in Mr. Fixit Fixes It on Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the only time lunch Lily Bunny grabs a carrot and sing a song Lily's Counting Day Song same as Disney's A Goofy Movie. * This is also the debut of Lily Bunny, Farmer Fox, and Mr. Frumble. * This is the first time Huckle Cat asks, "Where's Lowly?", the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the last time the narrator that sounds like Tom Hanks or Rush Limbaugh, in the opening segment. * This is the second time Huckle's voice is high. But on other videos, his voice would be normal. * This is the second time that this episode has a lot of limited animation. Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series